Reviews of the Past
by PreedexYoa
Summary: A story about Preed's past. Preed tells us how he has lived as a five year old up to the moment when he met Captain Korso for the first time. Each chapter gives us a glimpse into his life of different ages. - Preed and the species named in the story belong to Don Bluth and Fox Animation Studios
1. Chapter 1

A few words about this story: I do not own main character or the names of the species I used in this story.

This story is about Preed's past. I wrote this from his point of view and in each chapter he tells us about what happened in his life. The chapters are parted in the years of his life, so the title of each chapter tells us how old Preed was at that time. I have read many other people's versions of Preed's past and now I made my own version. I tried to be as close as possible on logics and facts I got to know from the movie Titan AE and franchise like trading cards, books etc to get as much as information as possible. I want my story to make sense. You all know Cale's and Akima's story and I have seen many of you wished there would be a 'Peed's Story' too. So, now here you get the 'Preed's Story'. *grin*

Please note: Some of the following chapters have detailed mature content and because this story will be 'rated T' here and not 'MA' content, I need to re-write some stuff. If you want to read the original 'MA' chapters, please send me a PM.

Thanks for reading~

**..**

**..**

**Reviews of the Past**

**..**

**..**

Preed belongs to Titan AE, Don Bluth and Fox Animation Studios-

All rights lay by them.

..

Chapter 1 - Four Years

..

This is a small review of my life at the time when I was four years old.

I lived with my parents in a small house in one of the not so good districts of _Imea_, my home town where I was born.

My mom was all day home and tought me the things I had to know since home-schooling is the typical way to teach children on my home planet.

My dad was gone nearly every day. He worked as a slave trader, but he wasn´t that successful with it.

But at least we had our own house, a vehicle for interstellar traveling and a small garden were I played most of the time.

I never was much interested in the stuff my mom tried to teach me.

Usually most members of my species become what their parents are. So my mom told me everything about the job, my dad worked for.

But I was a bad student and mostly didn´t listen. Or the stuff my mom told me just went into one ear and escaped my head through the other ear again.

"Preedex" someone shouted from inside the house.

I looked up and ran into the house again, facing a female Akrennian with dark brown skin and grey colored markings. She wore

a dark green horn on her nose and the only thing she resembled me was her reddish noseplates.

My eyes met with her green eyes: "Yes?" I asked.

"Come, it´s time for home schooling now, let's go into the lesson-room"

"Aw, please, can´t I play some more 5 minutes? I wanted to ask Lil if she has time to play with me" I begged.

"No, I am sorry, you have to learn today, at least for one hour." she said taking my hand.

I walked with her into the lesson-room.

We entered a room which was all grey colored and a table and 2 chairs with a small closet filled with books was all you could see.

The room didn´t even have a window.

Mom said, it´s good because you don´t know how fast time goes by when you can´t look out of the window.

She placed me on one of the chairs and sat herself at the other side of the table.

"Now, yesterday you got to know that slave trading is a job where a guy sells people of different species to earn money. Today, I teach you how that looks like."

"I want to draw something!" I said, resting one hand on my cheek-bone.

My mom stood up again and reached me a sheet and some pens.

"Here you go, but draw something related about the things I tell you now. Maybe you draw your dad selling a slave, ok?"

"Yes I draw my dad!" I said and began to draw a mud-grey colored Akrennian with bright grey markings and huge yellow eyes.

My mom talked about how my father advertises his slaves, what he does, how he gets people buying from him and what kind of species he mostly sells.

It was all boring if I wouldn´t be allowed to draw what I got to know.

It helped a bit to keep it in mind and my mom had something in her hands to show my dad how I have learned today.

After the lesson was over, we stood up.

She took the picture and hung it up the wall in our dining room.

"You could be proud today, you have learned very well" she said.

"No you can go out again. I will call you for dinner."

I went out and crossed the garden to reach the neighbor house.

There my only friend Lil was at home.

Her parents were kind of arrogant and always were afraid about their daughter.

Mostly she wasn´t even allowed to play outside because it was 'too dangerous'.

But the sun was shining and it was such a pretty day, they just had to allow her today.

I knocked at the door.

"Helloooo, it´s me, are you in there?"

Someone came to the door.

It was Lil's mom.

She looked down at me and pleased me to enter.

"Hey Lil, your little friend came for a visit!" she shouted, and right after a second I heard some footsteps from above.

A small girl Akrennian stormed down the stairs.

She wore a small dress with flowers on it. Her skin color was orange with dark brown stripes and bright yellow markings.

"Hi Preed, Mom, can we play outside?"

"Yes, but I call you for dinner soon, don´t go out of our garden!" her mom said.

"Alright, see you" she said and we left the house.

We liked to roleplay animals we knew from movies and theaters.

For example we played 'Ripch'zta' or 'Malinesa'.

The Ripch'zta is a flying animal which is closely related to us, but it is huge and eats us and other animals. It is a very dangerous animal. My mom told me, one of my uncles got killed by one when he made a trip to the mountains.

And my dad told me about if I don´t listen, I get catched by one some day, because that´s what will happen to all children who don´t follow the rules.

The Malinesa is a huge marine animal, living in our oceans and well-known for eating whole ships. I had one as a plush animal. It was the only stuffed animal I had since my parents never bought me anything I wanted to have.

I pleased my mom to buy me a plush doll but she said, I should make one myself.

So I took a pillow, a pen and some rubber bands when I was 3 years old and made myself a plush doll.

After my dad found out, I used his expensive neck pillow for my crafting, he slapped me right across the face. But he didn´t take it away luckily.

Maybe my mom pleased him to let me have it.

"Preed, come in for dinner!" I heard my mom shouting.

"Aw I don´t wanna go now." I said frustrated.

"You must go, my mom also will shout soon. Maybe we can play tomorrow again." Lil said with a grin.

I stood up and ran back through our garden into the house I lived in.

The table was already ready for dinner and dad came back from work, too.

"Hi Dad," I went to the picture my mom hung up on the wall some hours ago: "Look what I have drawn!"

He came to the picture.

"Wow, is that me? You need to practise more, but I see you get what my job is like" he said petting my head.

"Hey, stop that!" I truly didn´t like it if anybody treated me like a cute 'something'.

I went to the table and sat down.

My mom came with the dishes and my dad finally came after he got his bag and jacket into his office room.

"So, how was your day, Love?" my mom said.

"It wasn´t that good. I had a slave none wanted to buy and that for days now. I think I need to send him to the trashed." he shook his head.

"I played with Lil today" I threw in. I thought, maybe my dad would get happy if he knows at least I had some fun.

"That´s nice, my son," he said and turned to his wife again: "If I don´t sell something in the next days, I need to visit a new space port or maybe sell here on our planet."

"But that is illegal!" my mom said with a bit scared voice.

"I know, but we don´t have another choise." he said shaking his head.

"Maybe I can help you selling, Daddy?" I threw in again.

"This is not a kindergarten-show! Do you want to get killed by a Mantrin or other alien species only for trying to help me? Slave trading is a tough business. You are too small yet to understand. Now go up and play in your room." he barked, pointing up with a finger.

I was kind of sad and stood up from my chair walking upstairs.

"Was that necessary? He just tried to make you happy..."

"Is it good to spoofed him with lies how easy life is?"

"No, but he is just 4 now. You can´t speak with him like that!"

"You see I can. Now he at least shuts up, doesn´t he?"

"Yeah, maybe he is sad now about how harsh you have been and he just meant it good with you."

Late at night I was sleeping in my bed.

My parents also were already in bed.

Suddenly I woke up by some noise of deep loud grumbling and flash lights.

It was a thunderstorm.

How I was hating thunderstorms.

I was alone in my dark room and tried to fall asleep again.

But suddenly I heard an extreme loud crash.

I shot up in my bed and didn´t know what it was at first.

When I heard another grumble, I noticed it was still the thunderstorm which just came near.

I took my plush doll and ran out of my room.

Crossing the dark corridor on the upper level of our house I could feel how my legs were weak and the small hair on my back and neck raised up.

When I reached the door of my parent's bed room, I grabbed the door knob with my hands, but it didn´t fall open.

I shouted: "Let me in, get up, please, I am afraid, I can´t sleep, I wanna sleep with you!"

At the other side of the door, my mom and dad were laying in their bed already awake from the loud storm.

"I should have known he would come." my dad said tired.

"Well, shouldn´t we open the door?"

"No, if we let him in again, he will come the next time and then he will run to us till he is adult." my dad refused.

"But he´s afraid. He is so small, it´s just normal he is afraid."

"Yes that´s true, but look, we took him all these years ago when he cried, and now we see how it will end. I don´t want him here in my bed anymore. He is old enough to learn that damn thunder is not harming anything!" my dad said crossing his arms.

Suddenly a loud crash was to hear. The room was I waiting in, enlightened for a millisecond and I screamed in shock. "Let me in, please let me in!" I banged my fists against the door.

"NO!" I heard my dad shout.

It was so loud I backed away from the door.

"Go back into your room Preed" I heard my mom shouting quietly.

I sank to the floor and grabbed my plush doll.

With that I knew, they never would help me in this situation anymore.

I tried to get into their bed a couple of times in my life again when a storm was outside, but it always was the same result.

When I got older, I didn´t try it again. Just hid myself under the cover sheets or build myself a cave where I felt save in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews of the Past**

**..**

**..**

Chapter 2 - 12 years

..

This is a review of my life when I was 12 years old.

It was a major part where many things changed my whole life in general.

My parents already stopped homeschooling me, because I wasn´t interested in learning anything about the stupid slave trading anyway.

Most days I spent outside playing with Lil.

But sometimes some neighbor Akrennians came and made stupid rhymes about us.

Lil and me just were friends and nothing else.

I ran after them to beat them up and sometimes I returned with a blue eye and blood dripping down my lips or out of my nostrils.

"What shall we just do with him?!" I heard my father shout pretty much the last months. He was worried about my future, but I didn´t care. I never liked the way he acted. He didn´t earn much money even though he sold his slaves illegally at our town. I kinda was angry about him. He never had time for me and never talked with me about the things I asked him only he could know. He also never listened when I said to treat us nicer that he actually did. He never hit my mom, but both often got into fights with each other. My Mom also didn´t care what I did. Since my dad always told her not being so kind and allowing me everything, she tried to show less affection in front of me when Dad was at home. When he was at work she at least talked kindly to me and I felt being her son and not just someone who is her business.

Something strange happened this evening. Something which would change our all life for forever.

We were eating dinner as suddenly someone knocked at the door. My dad got up and opened it. There was an Akrennian officer and one of the Drej drones out side. Both came in and the officer came into the center of the room.

"Hello and good evening. I am sorry to tell you, but we have been send to arrest you Mr. Yoa." My dad kept quiet. "For what you want to arrest me?" he said. The glowing alien came to them and said something strange I couldn´t understand.

"We have proofs which show you deal with slaves illegally and you are under arrest now. You will stay at our office cell till we know if it is true, or you are proved of being innocent and return home in a few days." The officer took my father out of the house and the strange glowing alien followed them. They used the vehicle they came with, to get back to their origin. It was a more or less quiet scene because my mom saw that day coming sooner or later. I couldn´t feel anything since I didn´t know if I would see him again or not.

I thought he would return in some days like nothing happened. My mom and I were standing outside watching how the vehicle disappeared into the darkness of the night. "Was that glowing guy one of the Drej?" I asked. I only have seen one of them once in my life yet. It was when my dad took me to his slave market. He was getting a new bunch of slaves in. We were waiting at the docks and one of the Drej stingers docked at one of the ports. He had some different and poorly looking alien races following and my dad paid that Drej a little credit for the poor bunch. It were some species I never have seen before. But they looked very harmless. It mostly were the harmless species which end up as slaves. You rarely see species being sold which are known as bad ass or good in self-defense. My father told me, the Drej usually only care for their own race just like us. But when they are lack of energy, they go on bounty-hunt and keep the universe clean, they sell people to buy energy packs. Their species only can produce new Drej drones when they have enough energy.

"Yes Preed, that was a Drej." my mom replied. "I just hope it doesn´t mean he gets sold now." she continued. I had a worried look on my face. My father could be quite mean, but he didn´t deserve that.

The days passed. I could feel my mom was not happy and she was short-tempered now so I didn´t dare to bother her with anything. We got a mail that one morning. That was a bad sign because there wouldn´t be a mail if he would have returned. My mother has read the letter and started to cry. I just noticed it from a distance and I was afraid to disturb her acting and she would just get crazy and punch me in her anger.

Later at another time of day I took the letter and read it myself. There I could read, they kept my dad because he was selling living beings, on a ground and area where it was not allowed. They send him to jail for 20 years. I just was lucky he didn´t get sold as slave himself. What other choice do I have anyway if not seeing it from the good side.

Another week passed. I had my 13th Birthday but my mom didn´t even remember. She was too much in the clouds with her head and I have noticed she drank a lot of alcohol since Dad has been arrested. "I go over to Lil, ok Mom?" I said. Just an uprising hand was all she gave to show she was ok with it. I stormed out of the house over to the garden of Lil's house, but when I reached to the door, Lil's mom grabbed my hand. I haven´t seen her. It was like she appeared out of nowhere.

"Stop! You won´t visit my daughter anymore, you criminal crap!" she said.

"Whaa...but.."

"You just know too well what I mean. Your father didn´t go to jail for nothing, and you are no good for Lil either. I have heard you harmed our neighbor's kids, didn´t you?!"

"It was because they said Lil and I would be a love-couple!"

"That would go too far. That´s another reason I never want to see you here again. Keep away from our ground, or my husband will shoot you!"

That hysterical bitch kicked me and I ran away. Lil was my best friend and I never thought about being in love with her ever. With tears in my eyes I ran back into our house. My mom didn´t even notice. I really was angry and sad the following days.

My mom made a comment about Lil which boiled my anger even more. "It was about time you leave it visiting Lil. I don´t want her coming over to tell me she became pregnant anyway." I took the glass bowl which stood beside me and threw it to the floor.

"How dare you to say that? Why the hell all people just see a love couple between us?!"

"Well sorry, you and Lil are just in that age already and she is a pretty girl."

"Why yeah...maybe...but she never was something like that to me.." I blushed.

I stalked out of the room and banged my fist against the wall. My mom got up from her chair and brushed the damaged glass from the floor.

One day later someone knocked at the door. I didn´t know that woman, but she wasn´t a sympathy person. My mom shook her hand and pleased her to come in. I was sitting in front of the media vision, something you could call a tv. The woman entered the room. "So this is the guy?" she said.

"Yes this is Preedex. Preed, say hello to Miss Googa."

"Hello" I raised my hand but continued to watch.

"So, Preed, please listen. I didn´t want to do that, but I am not able to keep you when you get angry like you did yesterday. Miss Googa is a professional with training and parent children. She is the leader of a group of children of different species and helps them to grow up, find a job eventually and live like normal adult people then."

That woman came over to me. She was an oddly fat looking old Akrennian female dressed in a skirt and a shirt. "Well, Preed. Do you want to earn a lot of money when you are adult?" she asked me.

I looked up at her.

"Why yes, is there anybody wo doesn´t want to?"

"Ok wise guy. If that´s your target you would be a fool to stay here.

Your mom loves you, but you won´t become something great if you don´t grab this chance. How I have heard you don´t have any friends here? You can get new friends when you come with me. We are all the same and valued the same. And you can visit your mom on every weekend."

She tried to convince me and it worked. After some talking, I found myself and my things packed in her vehicle. So that was it. I was going to leave my mom and went into an unknown future. I couldn´t know that all things didn´t go how she told me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews of the Past**

**..**

**..**

Chapter 3 - 15 years

..

I never thought about ending up in a children's house with a bunch of misunderstood jerks, difficult to teach and maybe impossible to train manners. Maybe they didn´t spend any minute of their childhood to think about their future. I didn´t do this either. The first time I spent at the house was not easy. There was a building with a huge fence. None could get away from this place so easily. The house had 3 different layers and on each layer lived a group with different children of different ages. The top layer contained the group of the youngest. The middle one was containing teens and I lived there actually. And the lowest layer was keeping the young adult teens and young adults who would be released into the big could world on the other side of the fence.

I was actually 15 and my first months were not easy since I was 'the new one'. The house keepers were not really nice to me either. But after I just punched one of those guys who dared to eat from my dishes, most of the others left me alone. We were sleeping in huge rooms with 6 beds in each one.

They took most of my stuff I brought with me. They told me they would give them back soon, but I don´t expect it anymore.

Also that Miss Googa told me I could visit my mom each weekend, but haven´t seen her either. She didn´t visit me, she didn´t even try to contact me.

When I asked Fat Googa Chick, she just replied my mom would have other problems at the moment and if I wouldn´t remember she has an alcoholic problem. I stopped asking then.

Soon I made friends with some other Akrennians of my age and we build up a group hanging out together. One of them also slept with me in the same room. His bed stood right besides the door entry. The poor guy often fell out of his bed in shock when Miss Googa came in to wake us.

They all were not real friends, but it was better to have some relatives here since most people here were not Akrennians but children of other species and origins. Someone told me they were here because it was impossible to integrate them into Akrennian society. They made trouble at home or school and their parents didn´t have a nother choice and have send them here for some years.

Most time my friends and I spent the time outside on the huge area around the building. We couldn´t leave the place anyway. But we often threatened other younger or helpless children to give us money or candy and other things. I didn´t feel sorry for them actually. I came with nothing, I didn´t have anything left and those jerks partly had rich parents who gave them all what they want.

"Alright, just time to share something of your cake-pops to us!" I growled to a Sogowan girl who was seven years old. My friends stood around us.

I grabbed her shirt and lifted her up against the fence.

"Please, I don´t have that much, it wouldn´t reach for all of you!" she wept.

"That shouldn´t bother you, Lovely. Just give them to me!" I grinned.

The girl was easy to frighten. Some tears rolled down her face and she handed the cake-pops over to my friends. I dropped her down to the ground and we ran away over to the other side of the building. There were some bushes which we chose for a hiding place. We crept up under the leaves and branches. Sitting all on the ground and the prey in the middle we just tried to share what we got.

Cake-pops are a kind of cake shaped like candy. I got two and the rest of my group got one each.

"Hey, why did you get two?" Chim asked.

Chim was the newest member of our group.

"Well, I am the leader. I make the rules and I have the most work. Also I am the most caring about the group, or did I ever got anybody of you into danger?!"

The others shook their heads.

"See? That´s why I have the right to get more than you."

"Ah ok, just asking. I am ok with it." Chim agreed.

"That´s fine." I said.

And we ate our cake-pops.

During the breakfast-time, lunch and dinner we all sat together always. The Googa Chick saw that but she didn´t care. Maybe she appreciates it some of us build up friendships and arrangements.

One day we spend our time in our hiding place and I was wondering about something I have noticed lately.

"Did you recognise how some groups of our members go on a travel trip and don´t return?" I asked into the round. Some shook their heads.

"I have noticed that!" Frea said.

Frea was a very masculine female Akrennian.

She was 14 years old and one of those Akrennians who were there before I came.

"You are here since some time now. What have you noticed?"

"Well, I remember the last group. There were three or four people of the lower level, some of the adults, and one of the upper level. How I would guess she was only four years old!"

"Where did they go?" Chim asked.

"That I don´t know. Only those who go on the trip know where they go to. They often don´t know it shortly before they go actually. So they can´t tell others. But I didn´t see anyone of them ever return..." she said with wide eyes.

Some of my friends shivered. I had to agree, it was creepy.

"Do you think they got a job somewhere?" Chim asked.

I bumped in: "Not really. Why would a 4-year-old child get a job?!"

"The other adult guys also didn´t look like they would be able to find a job anyway. They more looked like slaves." Frea said.

"Slaves?" I said shocked. "I don´t think that´s impossible, but what if they sort out some of us and sell them as slaves to get money?"

"Oh my god that is creepy" Didi said.

Didi was a chubby small Akrennian with nearly white and grey skin. He was known as a coward.

"Yeah, it is fucking creepy, we must get away from here" Ahhl said.

Ahhl was a tall black colored Akrennian. He usually was very quiet, but in some cases he did overreact.

"Ahhl, please stay calm! If you shout it out even louder, we could be next!" Frea said.

Ahhl shut his mouth.

"So we need to do something. I have no idea how to find out what really happens, but before it´s too late, we need to get away before we are next in the row." I said very concern.

"Yeah!" Frea agreed.

"I am with you all!" Chim said.

"I don´t know...what about we get catched while we try to get away. Would they sell us on purpose then?" Didi said.

"They would sell us anyway." I said.

"Look into a mirror and tell me honestly you will find a job."

Didi kept quiet.

"Exactly." I said nodding.

"If we want to survive and not ending as slaves, we need to stuck together and get away from here!" Frea said.

"Yeah right, when we stay together, we can support each other." Chim said.

"We may live on the streets and we need to rob people to have food, but man, aren´t we professionals with this?" I said.

"Yeah we are!" all others said proudly.


	4. Chapter 4

This is one of the mature chapters, but I removed all the delicate stuff and made it a harmless scene to keep it rated 'T' here. That´s why this chapter is rather short compared to the others.

..

**Reviews of the Past**

**..**

**..**

Chapter 4 - 18 years

..

I finally was 18 and Frea and me were grown a couple.

It was all creepy, the things we watched about the random groups making those trips and never returned.

Today I wanted to be alone with Frea. First I thought, she was a boyish ugly girl, but the last few years she developed into a female direction. Only that her attitude still was very rough and boy-like.

But hey, nobody is perfect.

At the evening after dinner, Frea and me managed to sneak out of our group up to the attic. None ever came there and it was dusty, dark and the only things surrounding us were old boxes and sheets.

Luckily none of us had a dust allergy.

We took the sheets and laid them to the wooden floor.

It was dense because the small bulky windows only led a bit of light into the room.

Sadly we didn´t have any candles which would give us a little more romantic feeling.

We were making jokes, talking about the happenings and our friends.

We also talked about how our life would look like living on the streets. It would be fun as long we would stick together.

Later we found our selves kissing and caress each other.

"Oh my god, why are you just so cute?!" Frea said kissing my mouth on and on.

"Me and cute? Hehe no, you are cuter than me."

When I said this, I kind of moved a lever in her.

She let out a squeal and pulled off my shirt fastly.

"Wow, you wild thing you!" I said.

She pushed me down to the ground and I was surprised about her acting.

No, not really, since I knew her pretty well.

That girl was tough, but I haven´t seen it coming she was tough on this lesson as well.

She only laughed and seem to have it very urgent to do it.

Oh she was so wild, tough and strong.

I was virgin when we did it and I am sure she wasn´t.

Never imagined how my first crush would be, but I always thought I would be in the 'male' position. But now it was the opposite.

Strange world, and yet satisfying.

After she became tired, I pushed her down to lay on her back and returned the favor she did to me.

Her finger nails scratched my shoulders slightly.

"Wow, you are scratchy. Am I too rough?" I asked with a grin.

"No, you are just right that way, I am not afraid of violence."

After some minutes I rolled over and laid beside her on the sheets.

"Wow, that was nice...we should return this soon" I said out of breath.

Frea laughed slightly: "Sure...what else?!"

"Why, yes...I see in your eyes it was fun for you, too."

"Sure it was. But please be aware that I don´t want to become pregnant because you are in urgent needs all the time."

I looked at her.

"Why, it´s not my fault I have my needs. But why you women only have your 'good times' just once in a month?!" I said with a whiney tone.

"That I don´t know either."

Then she stood up and walked out of the room.

So that was it. The first time I did it.

Frea was all tough and would beat you up when you threat her, but she is as confusing as most female Akrennian girls seem to be.

I stood up and left the room.

The floors were all dark and I sneaked back into the sleeping room.

Frea had a sleeping room with 5 other girls.

I slept in a room with 5 other boys and none noticed when I crept into my bed to sleep the rest of the night.

This was a nice adventure for a Birthday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews of the Past**

**..**

**..**

Chapter 5 - 20 years

..

This is a review of my life when I was 20.

I still lived at the children's house and me and my friends moved to the lower layer of the house.

We were now adult and had to make room for the next children who came.

Luckily none of us had to go to one of those mysterious 'trips' yet.

But we kept an eye on that and tried to find out what´s really going on about this. One day every one of us went to the elderly members asking if they have heard about the happenings. Later we met each other at our hiding place, but the result was just most of them didn´t know what we were talking about and those who had a clue didn´t want to say anything about it. They were afraid they would take them too, if they catch them talking about it. It only would cause trouble and none wanted to take responsibility for it. But we found out something new finally. It had to be something very dangerous if all had the fear to talk about it. So we made the decision. This week we will break out. We couldn´t climb above the fence because there was barbwire on top of it and I was not eager to get hurt by it. So we got the idea to dig our way into freedom.

Later at night, we sneaked out of the house. The Googa Chick was sleeping. Not even her was able to stay awake for all days. The only one who didn´t go with us was Didi. That fat guy was too cowardly and had the fear he wouldn´t make it anyway because he wasn´t a fighter and would only slow us down. So he remained at the house.

"Ok guys, we have some hours to dig a small hole beneath the fence. I think we should make it, shouldn´t we?" I whispered to the others who were sneaking behind me. We chose a part of the area where none went usually and they couldn´t see the hole we were going to dig that well. A part which wasn´t overviewed all the time. We let Ahhl dig the hole. He was the tallest and he had the longest fingers compared to the rest of us. The hole had the half of it size needed when we heard some screams from the other direction. We all looked up and turned around, seeing how Miss Googa and some of the other educators ran at our direction.

"Oh no!" Frea screamed and we all ran off into different directions. The group splitted up and we found ourselves with an educator running behind us. Frea got catched first. Ahhl stumbled over a branch and got catched. Chim was very fast, but they catched him when he tried to climb up the fence in hope to get away on this way. I only felt how something hit my legs which caused me to fall. The next thing I felt was how a guy jumped on my back and bent my arms to fix them preventing me to get up.

"You don´t go anywhere you little bastard!" he said.

I just growled. Later we got into a separate part of the house. It was the cellar. We didn´t know that this house even had a cellar! They put us into cells. Each one into a separate cell. I could hear Chim started crying. He was the most sensitive of us. I reached the small window integrated into the cell door.

"Ooaarh! I will kill that guy who told Googa we made the runaway!" Frea shouted.

"What makes you thinking someone told her?" I asked.

"Someone must have told her! She just couldn´t know. Why I didn´t put a sleeping pill into her coffee?!"

"If someone has told her, it must have been Didi, or someone he knows and is close with." Ahhl said.

"Well, I don´t think Didi did that to us. But we never know. He always was eager to keep his skin intact and since Googa saw him spending time with us with us all the time, he would be the one who gets into trouble when we are gone, wouldn´t he?" I said.

"See? There you got your proof!" Frea said.

The next day Miss Googa came down to us to release me from my cell. I was wondering why she only got me and not the others.

"What´s about them?" I asked.

"They need to stay here a little longer." Miss Googa said, while she grabbed my wrists and pulled me out of the cellar.

I found myself being taken into a row of different people. Some I knew from the layer I was living at and some were from the upper layers and not older than 15. I was the only Akrennian in the row. I whispered to the guy who stood in front of me.

"Where do we go now?"

"I don´t know either"

They led us into a small interstellar craft and it didn´t take long when we reached a small space port near my home planet. None said anything during the trip. The only one who said some things to the crowd was one of the educators.

"You all may ask yourself where we are heading at the moment. Some of you maybe never have visited areas which are not on P'lochda. So here we make this trip now to show you some things about how people work and live. You didn´t have this option when you lived with your parents or at our house. Maybe some of you get a job today and a new future!"

I just rolled my eyes. 'Sure if anybody wants someone like me' I thought.

We got out of the vehicle and went through the streets of the space port. I remember I once was at a space port with my dad when I was 7 years old. Today I visited one again but I didn´t know for what kind of reason. I just had to get away at the right moment. We were 20 people and I managed to get at the end of the crowd by walking slower than the rest from time to time. There were only two educators watching us. They were walking in front of the croud and talked about the different jobs and workers you can find on a space port. We were walking through one of the darker streets to reach a huge market place. It was an alleyway and I was now walking behind them and ducked behind one of the containers which stood at the edges. The crowd didn´t notice my absence. After they turned around the corner, I couldn´t see them anymore. Now I could stand up again and walk into the other direction. I started running. I jumped over boxes and people were watching me. uess they thought 'What´s up with that guy, he must be insane'. I was running just for fun enjoying my freedom. Later I thought about what would happen to the other members who traveled with me. Maybe they really found a job, but I was sure some of them wouldn´t and I wasn´t eager to find out what they did to them in the end. I just was happy I wasn´t with them anymore. But to be sure I needed to get away from this space port. So I tried to find a way to the docking places and managed to smuggle myself on one of the ships. It was a human vessel and looked like a touristic ship which parked here. I climbed out of the box and needed to get into the ship. There I was in a cargo bay with many other boxes. First of all I needed a weapon to defend myself if the need will come. But in those boxes were no useful weapons. I only found some bags and personal stuff, clothes, multi media stuff and other useless things and food from Earth. The only guns I could find were old mechanic pistols. I took one of them and a few daggers. 'Better be on the safe side' I thought.I crept back into one of the boxes which were filled with food and bags. There was enough space in it and laying on all the soft bags wasn´t that bad either.

Hours later I woke up because the engines turned off.

'Looks like we have stopped somewhere finally.'

But I remained in the box anyway. That was a wise decision because I noticed how the box was moving suddenly. After some minutes when the box didn´t move anymore, someone opened the lid and I jumped out. I found myself in a small kitchen room and a chef in front of me. He creamed in surprise and shock when he saw how the food spilled to the floor.

"Waahhh, where did that Akrennian come from?!"

I drew the gun and held it in front of his face, not sure about if it would work in the worst case.

"Don´t move or I shoot you!" I yelled.

The guy shut his mouth and raised his hands. I found a back door leading out of the kitchen and headed out. Luckily none ran after me, so I could get away with my skin intact. I sadly forgot about taking some food, because now I had to walk through the streets with an empty stomach. Later I found a dry long and deep pipe which should be my new quarter for the next time. It was save there because it was far away from the streets and public places. None would interrupt my sleep here. I got my food from the back alley of the restaurants and café I visited at night. There was food in containers and usually there always was something to find you could eat without any problems.

I also made a little money with selling some guns and other stuff I robbed from the ship I came with. The little money I got from it, I used to buy drinks. It was nearly impossible to find a place where I could get water or other drinks for free. Luckily my species doesn´t rehydrate that fast and I get most of the liquids from the food I eat. But sometimes water is a must anyway. I also found other people who were living on the streets. Most of them were humans and I got a bit into their culture since we kind of lived all together somehow. I was not so fond of them and tried to stay away from them when I could. But sometimes I fet alone and searched for them when I was in need of some company by one of their girls. Their bodies are not much different from ours and it was the first time I got some inter-special experiences.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rewiews of the past**

**..**

**..**

Chapter 6 - 30 years

..

I spend some years on the space port where I lived now. And never thought before about on which way humans could be a good use. Well, when you need money, they are easy to fool or to overwhelm. When you need a friend, they always listen...especially when you act like they do. When you need some romantic company, there are some women who couldn´t resist to make some extra money.

But anyway, the life was not easy. I still lived in that dark pipe which couldn´t be called 'home'. Over the days, I tried to make some money on the market, to sell some guns, food, clothes, whatever I could find. At the late evenings I tried to rob some easy targets.

One day, I was walking on the market again. The place was crowded with different aliens, but still most people here were humans. I got into their culture a lot since I lived here now. It made me wonder how they managed to survive out in space in middle of different alien beings which could be very nasty and short-tempered. But it sometimes looked like, with their smooth nature, they could cool down everyone's heat in affection.

So I made out someone who looked like a tourist and followed the guy. He was a Grepoan and wore a shirt and light brown short pants. A small purse was hanging down his shoulder. He was long and slender. Grepoans can appear in any shape, some are fat and short, some are fat and tall and some are just the opposite.

While I was following that guy, he didn´t notice my presence. I had the feeling he didn´t even look what was going on behind him.

'What a silly guy, on such a tall marked filled like hell, it´s very unwise not to look what the surrounding people are doing' I rolled my eyes.

When he stopped at one of the desks where sellers placed their goods on, I sneaked to his back and grabbed into his bag. People were crossing our way, but I stood there with my back to his´and I looked at the people if nothing would go on here. They had their eyes on other things anyway. When my hand felt something round, yet edgy which was could like ice, I grabbed it and pulled it out of the bag. I did it smoothly so the Grepoan didn´t notice anything. The object found it´s way into my pant-pocket when I made my way back to my hiding place. In a quiet side way, I took it out of my pocket again to get a small glimpse at the object.

'What the hell did I get this time...'

I looked at it and I looked surprised when I saw what it was. It looked like a huge crystal stone, shining in a strong orange. It was kinda glowing from the inside out. No idea what kind of stone it was or where it came from, but it must have been expensive.

The next days I tried to sell some things again like nothing happened. When some people offered some interest in my stuff, I showed them the stone secretly in hope if anybody could tell me what it was or how much it could be worth.

"I am sorry, but I am not interested in hot stuff like that" A guy said and walked away.

Now I was sure, that thing was worth a lot. Later I heard how some people talked about a Grepoan who was working as a courier and that a very precious stone has been stolen. I gulped, because I knew that guy who stole the stone was me... Suddenly someone else entered the talk.

"I have seen that stone and that guy tried to sell it to me!" The guy said, pointing into my direction.

I grabbed my stuff and ran away.

"Hey! Stop that guy, he stole the stone for the museum!"

'Oh no, now they were after me, just great..' I thought.

That stone was kinda too hot for me, so I dropped it and hoped, when they see the precious little thing on the ground, they may wouldn´t follow me anymore. My next stop was at the small pipe I lived in. I just grabbed a bag and filled it with the few things I had. It was a laser gun I bought on the market, a leather jacket I stole from a dead homeless, some food and a second pair of boots. Then I tried to get to the docking portals where the huge hangar was filled with many ships. I hoped to find a ship which was on it´s way to my home planet. And it didn´t take long to find one. It was a Vusstran ship and the people using it were not there, but on the trader ship was a sign which said when they will start and where the trip was going to. They were traspoting goods from here back to my home planet. When I crept into the cargo place I noticed that the door wasn´t shut. Maybe they never had 'blind passengers' yet. The cargo room was small, I couldn´t stand up straight in there and crept over behind some boxes to wait to get off of this place. Luckily P'lochda wasn´t too far away. The trip only would take 2 days from here. With technology of today, most ships have a hyper-speed-modus.

After the days passed, I was eagerly waiting for the opening of the cargo door. The light fell into the small room and I barely saw that it was the P'lochdarian sunlight stinging in my eyes. I ran out of the cargo room, no I stormed, because I had the need to get out urgently. The two Vusstrans, who were here for trading, looked out of the pilot's window. They were surprised, not only about the question how the Akrennian got on their ship, but also why that Akrennian stormed out of it like hell again.

I ran into the sunlight, founding myself on an open airport. The fresh air was wellness for my lungs and I could smell fresh grass and hear insects flying through the summery sky. But now I had only one thing to do. Near the space port road was a small electrician house which kept the lights on, so the pilots could find the way. In the dark shadows of the house, I opened my pants and let it go. Well it was a good feeling, but suddenly I heard a knock on the wall.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing there!" A guy looked out of the window and glared at me.

"I´m sorry for this, but I was two days on a ship without a toilet! What the hell else should I do now?!"

"Don´t dare to play wise cracker with me you little mutt!" He growled and wanted to come out.

I finished right in the minute and before he could get out, I was running away. I just laughed when I saw how he was shaking his fist at me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews of the past**

**..**

**..**

Chapter 7 - 31 years

..

I wanted back to my home town and I finally got a transporter which had the same target. The vehicle driver was nice and let me go with him for free. The ride wasn´t that long anyway. Vlar'rii, is a small town where I was born. I needed to find out what my mom was doing now and what happened to my old friend. She is adult now and can make her own decisions.

The driver sat me off right down town and I walked through the streets. Some shops were the same like when I was a child and my mom dragged me here to get some things we needed. I didn´t have any money at the moment, so I wasn´t sure if I should go inside when I don´t want to buy anything. That always gave me a bitter taste on my tongue and in Akrennian culture it´s also a 'no-go'. When I was walking down the streets I saw many people I never knew before, or I just couldn´t remember.

Then there was that Akrennian girl. Or was she a woman? She was slender and tall. Dressed in a female worker's shirt and skirt, she hurried down the street. Her skin color was orange with yellow markings and her arms and neck were covered with brown stripes.

"Lil? Is that you Lil?" I grabbed her arm.

The woman gasped and looked shocked at me.

"Who are you?! Leave me alone...please isn´t there anybody who could help me getting rid of that guy?!" she said a little terrified.

"Hey, please don´t be afraid, don´t you remember me?"

"No...and please don´t touch me!"

"It´s me, Preed, please say you remember me...we played together when we were young."

"Oh wait...you? Oh my God, what has happened to you? They said you was dead! Looks like they were right and you are back from gone somehow..."

"No, my Dad got into jail and my mom started to drink alcohol all the time. Then I got into a children's house. But I could get away and became homeless for years..."

"Hmm yes I smell this...ewww"

Looked like that even for an Akrennian I could have an incredible bad smell.

"I´m sorry, well I don´t know what to do now and..."

"If you think I drag you home, you are wrong...I am not a homeless organisation..." Lil rolled her eyes.

"And it´s not like I wanna stay forever with you, but..."

"No! And now, leave me alone, I need to get to work now!"

I followed her: "But you can´t just leave me like this...we were friends, did you forget that?!"

"You was my friend when I was a little girl. That´s more than 20 years ago!"

I looked into her eyes.

"Now, go away!" she yelled at me. The people crossing our way looked surprised at us.

She walked off and I stood there with a low head.

'What has time done to you...' I thought. She kinda wasn´t the same, the cute girl I once knew. Hot when you look at her and cold when you talk to her. Later I reached the old house I once lived at. If my parents still would live here?! I went to the door and when it opened, I saw a foreign face of a female Akrennian.

"Hello, um...do you know what happened to the family who lived here before you moved into this house?" I asked.

"Who are you, and why do you want to know that? We don´t offer donations, please move on!"

"No no, well...I just need to know what happened to the woman and the man who once lived here. Don´t you know anything about it? Their name was 'Yoa'".

"I heard from neighbors, the woman who once lived here was an alcoholic and drank too much. We got the house very cheap because she died in this house. I don´t know anything else..."

The woman closed the door again. 'Nice to meet you too..' I thought annoyed. I got out of the district again and searched for some food. This evening I felt very depressed. No, I actually felt like I could cry. If I would have given more enthusiasm into the friendship with Lil when I was younger and her mom tried to get us apart, maybe she wouldn´t think about me like that now. Maybe my mom would still be alive, if I wouldn´t have left her.

After I ate some food people threw away, I went to a park and crept under some bushes to spend the night. I felt how tears started to well in my eyes when I thought about what happened and that it wouldn´t have happened if I had the courage to do something.

"Hey! That´s my damn sleeping place!" a female scratchy voice shouted.

"What? Who is there?" I looked up in surprise.

Someone tried to kick me away and after I got up to my feet again, I hopped out of the bushes. I saw a female Akrennian who wore a ripped top with short sleeves and short pants with heavy boots. Her skin color was dirty yellow with dark heavy markings on her back and arms. Her muzzle was bright yellow.

"Well my Dear, but I was..." I looked at her: "Frea?!"

"Preedex?" she shook her head. "No, that´s impossible...they said you got killed while they were on that trip and.."

"Strange how many people think I have died haha..."

"Well, it´s what they said..."

"Looks like I became a kind of legend, didn´t I?"

"Now, you are going to fantasize..."

"Ok, since I returned, I wanna share this place with you." I sat down in the bush again and put my hand on the ground to show her a seat.

"I am the leader here Preedy! I took this place and you have to search for your own sleeping place!" she said and pushed me away.

I crept out of the bushes again.

"You are the boss now? Oh well, who is your gang? I don´t see anybody here...and don´t call me that again!"

Suddenly I heard some noises from the surroundings. One came out of a tree. It was Ahhl who still was a member of the gang. Another guy put his head out of another bush. It was Chim. I never thought he would make it that long. Another one came from behind some rocks. She was a young Mantrin, maybe actually 25 years old. Her skin color was light blue with light grey markings.

"That´s Dilo...the others you know from the past..." Frea said.

"Hehe..hi.." I waved a hand at her.

"I think I know you...you was that guy who stole my candy...grrrr!"

"Um well...you won´t supplement this on me after so many years, would you?" I grinned weakly.

"Come near to me and earn some ass kick!"

"Never mind, I am not eager to get into your pants Sweety.."

"Ewww you pervert!"

"Preed! It´s enough now! Go and search for a sleeping place now!" Frea said annoyed.

Oh well...there I was now. In my old gang again but all down in the chain and with that Sogovan chick in the bunch I wouldn´t have it easy to win some hearts. Looked like she forgave the others, but maybe she only did it because they were only my henchmen. I had a lot of work ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews of the Past**

**..**

**..**

Note- This chapter has been changed to 'Rated T'.

..

Chapter 8 - 32 years

..

I was glad I found some faces I was familiar with. Frea once was my first love and I made my very first experiences with her. Now she was the leader and I needed to get a name in this group again. Once the leader and now the new one. At least I could get the female Mantrin on my side when I covered her back and fought some nasty idiots who wanted to take our territory. Chim and Ahhl were impressed too, but Frea was still as cold as a brick of ice. Maybe the tough life, she had to go through made her the girl she was now.

Our life contained some dangerous situations. The whole city we were living in probably was our territory and at night we robbed people who were on their way home from working and made a good target. Sometimes the authorities saw us and chased us, but we split and met in our hiding place at the park. The park was very huge and none ever had the idea to search there.

One day we tried to rob a small shop and the officers got a hint about that. They were there before we could get away. The only chance we had, was going upstairs and when we reached the balcony, we split and climbed up to the roof. The houses were standing side by side and the police officers had trouble to follow us all. They actually chose me and Frea to follow. We were heading into another direction than our three friends. Frea and me were running over the roof tops and had to jump from house to house, but when I jumped over one of the cleavage, I heard a scream.

"Frea!" I shouted and headed to her. She was hanging on the edge of the roof.

I wanted to grab her hands, but then I felt a stinging pain on my left shoulder. That damn officer shot at me. When I looked at my shoulder, I saw a scratch and some blood streamed down my arm. I bowed down at Frea and grabbed her hand to pull her up. I used both of my arms. When the officer headed to us, Frea got up and we ran away. I jumped down from a smaller building into a container with bags of waste. Frea followed, and when the officer reached the edge of the roof, he looked down. But we already were gone.

Later at our hiding place the others were waiting for us.

"Pew, we had the fear you wouldn´t make it..." Ahhl said relieved.

"I probably wouldn´t if Preed wouldn´t have been there and risked his life for me..." Frea said blushing.

She looked at me.

"Well, you are the Boss. It is my job to protect you." I said with a grin.

"No, I only got your place because you were gone. You always have been the Boss of us." Frea said.

"You are bleeding!" Dilo said shocked.

"I know. One of the officers tried to shoot me, preventing me to help Frea. She was dangling on the edge of the roof and could have fallen down."

Frea took a small piece of fabric and put it on the wound.

"Hey, it´s just a scratch. No need to get a band-aid."

"No no, you should have it preventing from bleeding again." Frea said.

"But I am not a small child..."

"Stop whining! You will be happy that I do this. When you get an inflammation, I won´t be here to care for you."

"Yes 'Mom'" I said annoyed. The others giggled.

This night was great. It was a clear and warm night and I had the right to sleep on the good place this time. Frea was so nice to cede to me the boss place.

"I want you at my side" I whispered to her and she crept up at me in the bushes.

"I don´t want to hear anything from the rest of you guys! Just try to sleep now!" I shouted to the others. I could hear how some of them were giggling.

"Nice evening for some love, is it?" I said looking into her eyes.

"It was about time you asking me that..." she said touching my left ear.

"I didn´t dare while you was the leader. It wasn´t my right to order this with my place."

But then she grabbed my collar-bone and pushed me down.

"You didn´t lose any of your respect. I love men who know how to treat a woman." she said kissing me wildly. I barely could breathe and it felt like she tried to eat me.

"But now you are the leader here. Show me how tough a leader acts!" she said, biting into my ear.

I grabbed her shoulders and with one fast move I pushed her down to the ground. I had the fear I did it too hard, but she only laughed slightly. She pulled off my shirt and when we did it, I gave my best. She liked it the hard way and when she was screaming, I heard Ahhl shouting annoyed.

"Hey, it´s not easy to sleep here!"

I looked up into the tree where he had his place.

"Shut up, this doesn´t concern you!"

Frea laughed.

"Oh, show a little more understanding to your pals, or do I need to teach you some manners?"

"No need to teach me anything! I am the Boss here, I make the rules and all must follow them!" I said, biting her neck softly.

She yelped slightly. "Never mind Boss..."

After some minutes I was out of breath and laid myself besides her. She placed her head on my chest and I caressed her head.

"You have grown alot since we did it the last time." Frea said tired.

"Well, we were 18, don´t you remember?"

"You already was adult there. But I didn´t know that your little 'friend' wasn´t yet."

I blushed slightly.

"Ahhh, well now you know...but you also became more 'female', Precious."

"What? Wasn´t I female to you back then?"

"Hehe, no, I didn´t mean to. I just meant you have got something to grab at and hips..." I grinned and my hands sneaked up to her chest.

"So you think I am fat now?!"

"Oh my God no! I mean it very positive. There is something to play with now. Something which makes you attractive..."

"You know what?"

I looked at her confused.

"You are a Jerk!" she said standing up and walking out of the bushes.

"Hey? Did I say something wrong?"

"Almost everything!" I heard someone else shout.

"I didn´t ask you Dilo!" I shouted at her with an annoyed tone.

"But she is right, she´s a girl too..." I heard Chim who said that.

I felt how my cheeks became red.

"Ohhh, shut up on the cheap side! Now all of you, sleep!" I curled my body into a ball and tried to sleep, too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rewiews of the past**

**..**

**..**

Chapter 9 - 35 years

..

Even for the fact we all were homeless, we had a good life. The town we lived at didn´t have cold winters because the grassland territory was a dry area on our planet. It didn´t rain that much either and when it did, it was a pleasure to my skin. During the time people knew us very well in our town and it was not much fun for those people who had to deal with us. Well, we were homeless and we were hungry. Those people didn´t give us a chance and so they didn´t deserve it any better. We still had our pride when people talked about us how evil and how dangerous we were and less mercy we had with our victims. Well, we didn´t kill anybody when we didn´t have to, but mostly people got just beaten by us. Anyway, they were afraid about us and didn´t dare to leave the house after the sun went down.

City became a dangerous place and we lived well from all the stuff we could steal. We had guns and knifes, a food place we could refill again and again, sometimes got new clothes and stole money. Some people tried to kick us out of the shops when we wanted to buy something, because they knew where we got the money from. But then we destroyed the shop and the sellers didn´t dare to act uncooperative again.

But like all good stuff, this also found a quick end very soon. There was the day when the authorities found our hiding place at the park. It was evening and we were eating when they suddenly stormed through the bushes into our place. We didn´t hear how they sneaked up on us. I only saw masked guys with laser arms pointing at us and yelling into our faces. I could hear screams and we all tried to run away, but they were too much. 10 armed guys against just 5 is unfair. The Mantrin girl tried to kick some of them away, but she got wounded. One of the guys shot at her and hit her leg which caused her being unable to defend properly. I just was glad none of us got killed. The few others of us who could get their guns in time got disarmed quickly. Those guys were professionals. After a minute of screams, fightings, dizzy silhouettes and dark shades, I found myself being pushed to the ground. My hands got knotted on my back. One of the guys pulled me up again to get me to my feet.

They dragged all of us to the jail of the town. All in separate cells we couldn´t even talk to each other. The women got dragged to a different part anyway. I actually didn´t have a clue what they would do to me but at the next day I should know. That got to be the last time I would see them in my life. They led us into a room where the authority guy of the highest rank was waiting for us. The guy functioned as a judge in this case. He ordered us to sit down on a long bank. When we did as he pleased, he started to speak.

"Nice that you all managed to get here in time today. So, you 5 are known as the group who causes immense trouble in MY town! Who is the leader?"

We looked at each other, when he asked the question but none of us said anything.

"So? Then, you all will bleed for this! Actually I was hoping the leader would stand up by his own decision, but now I order you all will be for sale as slaves!"

"No! please, that guy is the leader!"

I looked up and saw into Frea's eyes. She pointed at me.

"Why? You have been the leader and now after you gave the leadership over to me and we had those moments together, you sell me over?"

Frea looked at the judge's face.

"He threatened me to sleep with him! He is the leader, he always was, also back at the children's house, he was!"

Tears were running down her face. My cheeks blushed. Did I hear right? I have threatened her? Before I could say anything, the judge talked again.

"So, if he´s the leader and threatened his palls, he will be for sale as a slave then, ...the others are just under arrest for at least 10 years."

"No! I haven´t threatned anyone of them! Yes I am the leader but I did it to survive!" I shouted while the authorities dragged me out of the room.

Later I found myself being dragged to a ship with some other people I didn´t know. They all didn´t look that well and I felt the way how they just looked. We arrived on a smaller space port and they dragged us into an area with many cells. In each cell was a 'soon-to-be-slave' and I was surprised how many alien-species have been here. They pushed me into one of the cells and I couldn´t stand up again. My hands were still knotted on my back and I was rather defenseless. But I was incredibly angry. The next guy facing me surely gets a bloody face! And soon, the seller came into the cell to check the 'new slaves'.

"Oh, an Akrennian, that´s something I never sold before..." the guy said.

He was a very ugly-looking Darithian. Those guys have a skinny appearance with long hair on top of their head and pointy noses.

"Grrr, don´t dare to touch me!"

He walked over to me and kicked his foot into my guts. It made me fall down again and when he took out a knife, I feared it would be my end, but he used to cut the knot on my wrists. Another kick made me fall down once more and prevent me from biting his throat.

"You shouldn´t even think about that!" he laughed and took my leather jacket.

"Hey, that´s mine!" I shouted and wanted to get up again.

"Now it´s mine, you won´t need it now anyway..."

When I started to head at him, he held a blaster right at my face.

"Never mind...you can keep it" I grinned.

He closed the door and was gone. I liked my jacket but I wouldn´t risk my life for it. Still couldn´t believe how Frea acted at the prison. Maybe her will to survive, but it wasn´t nice. Who wants to end as a slave? I wasn´t eager to end like that...and I could understand that Frea thought the same. After I spent the night in the dirty cell, they brought me out. The guy had some trouble to get a metal cuff around my neck. I could bite his finger. On the market place I got pulled on a platform. Slave trading works like an auction. You get knotted on a higher point and many people surround you and have a good look at you. I blushed because I felt very uncomfortable now. But in the same breath I growled at the people. There was that guy, a human who was bidding on me. I was wondering why a human was bidding, since they often get sold as slaves and don´t buy them.

Who was that guy?


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviews of the Past**

**..**

**..**

Chapter 10 - Back from Dead

..

I was still 35 and my life seemed to become worse by every second...

The guy who bought me finally didn´t have to pay a lot. Akrennian slaves are not that often, but none seemed to want a guy like me and the slave trader wasn´t very successful with selling either. So the guy grabbed the rope I was hanging on and pulled me down from the platform. I followed him unwillingly, but here were still too much people to start the runaway. So we were going away from the market and he was babbling something to me, but I didn´t listen. My only wish was getting away as soon as possible. In a more quiet street I kicked at his back, which caused him to stumble and fall to the ground. He lost grip of the rope and I could run away. But while I was running I could hear "Stop that Akrennian! Stop him! He is my slave, where are the guards when you need them!"

But I kept running. The bigger place filled with people was a good option to hide in there. Suddenly I heard the guards come. "Hey stop running!" I could hear. I bumped into some people accidentally and they shouted and were calling names at me which gave the guards the right direction to follow me. So I made my way into a different direction. Already panting I needed rest and a place to hide. But I found myself in a dead-end. The guards, plus the guy who bought me were right behind me. 'If I have to die now, I want to die as a free person' I thought to myself and turned around to face the guards and the human. The guards stopped and drew their laser blasters. "Don´t move you dirty slave!"

The human guy grimaced at them: "No! Don´t shoot him!"

I stormed at them to fight them and before I could reach them, I felt a stinging pain on my head. I was jumping, but I jumped at the empty air and reached the ground instead of one of my targets. All I could see was a blurry silhouette standing in front of me and it was very dizzy, but I thought I could hear someone shout "Nooo! Stop that shooting!" I could smell my blood before I felt unconscious and all I remember was my thoughts about my death.

...

It took a while till I was able to open my eyes again. But some loud groaning woke me up. I thought I was dead. 'And why does my head hurt like hell?' I thought annoyed. I looked to the side where and realized I was in a trashy old hospital. The walls were dirty and looked like they never have been cleaned because they were built of old rusty metal plates. Beside me was a bed and a male human sat on it while a nurse put some bandages around his torso which seemed to hurt. I couldn´t hear that groanings anymore.

"Would you be so kind and stop that annoying groans for me? If my head has to take more of them, I swear me brain goes nuts!"

The guy looked at me and I fell into a shock mood when I saw it was the guy who bought me at the slave market.

"You?" I yelled.

The nurse stood up and left the room. "Guess I should come and see you later..."

The guy shrugged with a grin. "Well yeah, after you got some damage, I had to drag you here. Thanks to your incredible silly action of self-defense, I had to save you from being shot and got some wounds myself. But they are just some scratches."

"Oh nice, tell someone who wants to know..." I said, crossing my arms. "Why did you buy me anyway and who are you?!"

"I bought you because you seem to be the right guy for my mission. I need a skilled guy, right at your age and I heard Akrennians are a well-known species with special features I could use. By the way, Joseph Korso is my name."

"So Mr. Korso, you think I would go on a mission like a slave would do? Did you also know, Akrennians don´t play slaves?"

"I didn´t expect you being my slave. I will pay you for the work and you will be satisfied in the end for sure!"

"Only because you pay me wouldn´t mean I will be satisfied."

"It´s 'Captain Korso' just to let you know. I would rank you as my first mate, we go to get a fair mount of money."

"Would I also get my own room on your ship, enough food, girls, whatever I want?"

"Haha I see we have a deal here!"

"First I want to know what the mission is about and where does the money come from?! You don´t look like someone who is rich and does it for fun..."

"That´s right. Well, there is a ship called the Titan. It´s a huge ship which was created to build new planets. A guy called Sam Tucker once build it before the Drej blew up earth..."

"Blah-blah, what´s about the money?"

"Yes yes, the guy could get away before earth got destroyed and now the Drej hired me to find it. They will pay as much as they need to find the Titan and after we found it and hand it over to them, they pay us some extra cash."

"I didn´t know the Drej go on ship-hunt these days" I laughed slightly: "Ohhh my head..."

I grabbed at my head and was shocked when I felt something hard on the left side and my ear, where was my ear?!

"What the hell..." I looked at the guy.

"They had to replace a part of your skull with something and the most part of your ear got turned into ash when the guard shot it off."

I was in rage: "Couldn´t you tell me this a bit earlier?!"

The guy shrugged and ginned again.

"Well, they had to save your life somehow and with this look you will get every girl!" he blinked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah if they don´t think I am ugly now..."

I had to stay at the hospital for a week. They released Captain Korso earlier but he promised to come back. And after a week he did and got me and my things to his ship. It was a huge human vessel in a slender design. 'Must be fun to run this ship on high speed' I thought while entering it. I got a room all for myself. It wasn´t the most huge room, because the biggest room was already given to the Captain. But my room was bigger than the other cabins.

"But don´t you have some other people working for you? It could be hard to find that ship without any help..." I mentioned.

Korso carried a box into the room. I was going to use it for clothes and other stuff we bought before.

"Yes you are right about that and we will find a pilot and a navigator soon. Someone who can defend us with weapons could be useful too. I once was serving on earth military bases, but you don´t look like you learned something special?"

"My father was slave trader..." was all I could get out of my mouth. I uncomfortable, I couldn´t tell him that I never learned something 'useful'. I wasn´t a pilot, only could watch how people pilot ships. I also never learned to fight professionally or to get into the construction of ships and guns.

"Don´t worry, I didn´t hire you because I need a pilot or weapon's specialist. I need you for your sneaky and intelligent attitude. I hope you are the way I expect an Akrennian to be." He grinned and put one hand on my shoulder.

"Well I will give my best." A weak grin slipped over my face.

..

Note from the Autor: This is the last chapter of this small story, But because I made up more stories with Preed in the main-role, I have a sequel of this story, called 'Renegade Survivor' called after the song, they officially used in the movie Titan AE. It is Preed's theme-song and Renegade Survivor was my very first fanfiction ever. So, if anybody wants to read more, I would say, just continue with Renegade Survivor. Thanks for reading~


End file.
